huntforall39fandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra is a Lucian, son of Vikram Kabra. Biography Ian was born to Vikram and Isabel Kabra, the leaders of the Lucian branch. He and his younger sister, Natalie Kabra were rich, and went to a week long holiday with Grace Cahill every time in the winter, meeting Amy Cahill, and her brother, Dan. Ian is an avid polo player, and plays on his school's polo team. When Grace died, the Kabra's went to her funeral, taunting Amy and Dan, putting a shovel of dirt on Grace's grave, enjoying it a lot. Ian and Natalie were invited to the will reading, where William McIntyre showed them a video of Grace, saying they could hunt for the 39 Clues, or take a million dollars. After taunting Amy and Dan that they'd just take the million, they took the hunt for the 39 Clues. After everyone opened their clue sheet with Richard S___, Ian and Natalie mocked being confused and walked out of the estate. Later, Ian and Natalie found out about Franklin and looked in the Lucian database finding little. He then called Irina Spasky to have a meeting. They approached Irina and checked her for tails, and Irina checked them before they headed into a hotel lobby. Ian told Irina that she needs to take out Amy and Dan. Amazed, Irina asked then about the Madrigals. Ian told Irina that Amy and Dan were first, and as Irina began to leave, Natalie held her at gunpoint, Ian telling Irina that Amy and Dan must be neutralized. They later flew on a private jet to Paris with Natalie holding an explosive doll, but charming security to let them through. The Kabras stopped Alistair Oh, threatening him saying they knew that he had Poor Richard's Almanack. Worried, Alistair marched with the Kabras, Natalie trying to say something, but Ian shutting her up. Natalie rebelled, and Alistair broke away to an officer, saying he forgot to declare his fresh fruit, and was lead away. Angry at Natalie's rebellious spirit, Ian wheeled her away. They visited the Pairs Catacombs many times and didn't figure out the secret of them. They learned that Irina's plan failed, and the next day pushed to the Barrière d'Enfer gate in the Catacombs, and saw Amy, Dan, and Nellie Gomez figuring out the magic box. Ian asked Amy to give the numbers, but she threatened to crush the skulls the numbers were on. Alistair attacked the Kabras, and Amy, Dan, and Nellie ran. The Kabras later escaped and they solved the magic box, realizing that the St. Pierre de Montmarte church was where the Clue was. In order to reach the bell tower avoiding the other Cahills, Ian got a kite that could support his weight. He went to the top of the Sacré-Cœur Basilica and flew down to the belfry of St. Pierre where Dan was. Ian bound and gagged Dan while Amy was on the steeple electrocuting the Franklin vial. She came down an Ian lied he gave Dan poison and traded 'antidote' for the vial. He flew off St. Pierre and onto the grounds and ran up to a cab where Natalie was waiting and drove off. The Kabras then drove in a limo to a Vienna train station, Ian playing chess against a Russia supercomputer on a pull down screen. A the station Natalie watched for the Cahills and Nellie while Ian played chess. When she spotted them, Ian continued to think, sacrificing a bishop for checkmate seven moves later to Natalie's ire. The limo began to follow the Cahills taxi. Using their computer signal they downloaded the KV 617 online piece Dan saw online. They then tracked them to Salzburg, giving Alistair explosives to bury the children in the Catacombs. After they survived they continued to track them to Venice. They took a ship in the canals, and cut off Amy and Dan, who impacted the ship. They were dragged aboard and Ian burt in when Amy wondered if Madrigals had gotten them. Ian and Natalie asked what they stole from the Janus stronghold, but Amy and Dan proved it was nothing. They were thrown in the canal. In Fidelio Raccos mansion they ambushed the two at Mozart's piano and Ian began to play KV 617. Amy tackled Ian when he hit a D note blowing up the piano, and Ian hit his head, knocked out. At the Venice airport Irina took Amy and Dan's boarding passes to Japan to Ian and Natalie who boarded as them. On the plane with Nellie who smart-talked the Kabras they pretended she was crazy to a flight attendant. Ian pretended to be sick, and Natalie went to put a vial in Nellie's soda but the whole thing poured in. Nellie saw this, and grabbed the drink throwing it on the Kabras. Nellie grabbed their carry-on with the antidote and sat on it until the Kabras gave her their money, then she gave them the antidote. At the Tokyo airport they got Saladin and Amy and Dan's bags. The Kabras forged an alliance with Nellie and went to get a Porsche though Nellie objected. While trying to locate the Cahills. Nellie saw a report and Tokoyo subway closures near a station, and thought Amy and Dan. Taking a gun, Nellie drove to the station where they saw Amy, Dan, and Alistair being chased by yakuza in a taxi. Ian shot the taxi into a flowershop and the yakuza fled. Nellie got out first and talked to the three with Saladin, soon followed by Ian and Natalie who explained that an alliance was to be forged. When they all got in the car Nellie explained everything and now three teams were working together. Alistair directed Nellie to where they left the geometric containers found from the yakuza subway storehouse. Alistair opened containers along with the rest finding tools, bolts, and lizards and a scroll that was a poem in Japanese. Alistair realized that they must go on to Korea, his homeland.